<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Set Up by WritingMyOwn22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825313">Getting Set Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyOwn22/pseuds/WritingMyOwn22'>WritingMyOwn22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trip To The Cabin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Clit Sucking, Domination, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Kitchen Sex, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Puplic sex, Screaming, Squirt - Freeform, Standing Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, ass licking, multiple orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyOwn22/pseuds/WritingMyOwn22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two women have finally arrived at their destination and are getting the tour of their new home for the week. Jenny has an insatiable need to make her girlfriend scream and doesn’t care if the old guy from reception can hear or see.</p><p>This chapter sets the tone for the rest of the series so it’s only going to get better from here on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girlfriend - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trip To The Cabin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second chapter of the first time writing in this style or at all really.<br/>It’s all an original story and is part of quite a long series that has reasonably short chapters and lots of explicit content. Any similarity to other writings is coincidental and in no way aiming to copy others.<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments and I’m open to advice and feedback too.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could barely stand when I got out of the car, and my legs wobbled with every step I took on the way to the reception.  I knocked on the door and a man in his early 50’s opened the door and let me in.  I gave him my name and booking number, and in a few minutes I had the keys and was heading back to the car with the man following me.<br/>“I’ll just grab the bike and show you to your cabin, its just a few minutes up the track.” He said with an inquisitive smile as we watched me walk rather oddly.<br/>“That’s perfect thank you.  Bit stiff after the journey” I smiled with a fake grimace of mild pain and stretching my back.<br/>When I got in the car, Jenny laughed at the look on my face and squeezed my thigh gently.  “Lets get going then, I want to finish off what we started earlier!”<br/>I moaned before I could stop myself and she laughed at me again.<br/>“You’re such a horny little bitch!  I fucking love it!”</p><p>The old guy got the bike set up and waved me on to follow him along the track.  Our cabin was at the end of a block of three others, with about half a mile between each one.  The perfect place.<br/>As I drove slowly along the road behind him, I sighed in frustration at the speed limit in place, I couldn’t wait to get in and get my teeth stuck into Jenny. <br/>She could sense my impatience, and smiled to herself as she slowly ran her hand along the inside of my left thigh and up towards my crotch.  I instinctively shuffled back into the seat but she followed me and when I couldn’t move back any more, she pushed her index and middle finger into the stretch of my leggings and started to gently rub my clit.<br/>“What are you doing Jen, not here, he’ll see us” I stammered while unsuccessfully holding in a moan.  I bit my lip hard to make sure I didn't swerve off the road and cause an accident, because that would have been interesting to explain.  <br/>In less than a minute I was near the edge and I could feel the pressure building, and then suddenly came as quietly and controlled as I could.  My right leg spasmed and the car revved causing the old guy to look back and I swear he knew exactly what was happening.</p><p>When we finally arrived at our cabin, we parked up and got out of the car (with some difficulty from me as my legs were now even more unsteady than before) and made our way to the front door where the old guy was standing.  He gave us a strange look, before looking us up and down and turning away to open the door.<br/>Once we were in, he took us on a tour of the place, showing us where everything was and where we could find the switches for the fireplace and sound system.  Then he showed us the bedrooms, and the en-suite with deluxe jet and sauna showers that would definitely be getting their fare share of use.  It felt like an eternity but eventually, he handed over the keys and left, saying that he’d be round at eleven each morning to check the hot tub and answer any questions we might have.<br/>“11am, that’s perfect, we’ll be sure to stick around for then” Jenny smiled slyly while squeezing my ass cheek.<br/>“Alright, feel free to call me if you need any help with anything, my number’s in the folder on the table”, the old guy looked a bit uncomfortable now and quickly closed the door.</p><p>As soon as the door shut, I turned to Jenny to tell her how stupid it was to be so flirtatious in front of a stranger, but before I could get the words out, Jenny pushed me against the kitchen worktop and whispered in my ear “I thought he’d never leave.  Now the fun can really begin!”  Before I could do anything she was tearing off my now sodden leggings and underwear and spinning me round so I was bent over the kitchen counter all in one fluid motion.  I didn't even get a chance to ask her what she was playing at before her tongue was buried deep inside me and all thoughts of anything other than lust left my mind in an instant.  Her hands were pushing my ass cheeks apart so she had better access and I couldn’t help but moan and squirm under her touch.  My knuckles were white from holding onto the marble countertop so I didn’t collapse onto the floor with the pure ecstasy that was filling every inch of my body.  I could feel her smiling against my heat at my moaning and whimpering and it made me even hornier.  My breathing was shallow and as my orgasm approached I whimpered quietly, and suddenly Jenny stopped.<br/>“Argh, why did you stop, I was almost there” I panted.<br/>“You’re being too quiet!  You know I don’t like it when you’re too quiet, especially when you don’t have to be.  There’s no one around for half a mile, no one can hear you scream except me and that’s exactly what I want.  I want you to scream your throat raw by the end of the week and if you don’t, you know the punishment!”<br/>She was right, I did know the punishment for disobedience, she wouldn’t give me any release and I’d be stuck in a constant cycle of never coming pleasure.  <br/>“”Ok, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll do what you ask, just please, please don’t stop again.  I need you so badly, I want this more than anything.” <br/>“Then say the magic words and your wish is my command!”<br/>“Please baby, fuck me like you own me!”<br/>And with that Jenny got back to work and had her tongue in my cunt within the blink of an eye.  The pleasure was immense and I moaned loudly as I arched my back.  </p><p>Within a minute I was crying out as the first orgasm tore through my body and I started to convulse uncontrollably.<br/>“Ahhhhh yes baby, don’t stoooooop!”<br/>Jenny didn’t stop, not even to let me catch my breath.  She stuck two fingers in my trembling cunt and started tongue fucking my ass, all the while rubbing my clit.  I could hardly breath and was no longer worrying about being loud, my moans were getting louder with every thrust of her fingers.<br/>“Holy shit Jen, just like that, make me scream!”<br/>At that, Jenny twisted her right hand and turned the fingers knuckle deep in my pussy right at my g-spot and hit it straight away.  She instantly doubled her efforts at my shout of pleasure and moaned deeply into my twitching asshole.<br/>“Aaaaargh baby, right there don’t stop, right there!” I shouted as stars started to colour my vision.  Suddenly Jenny added two fingers into my asshole and another into my pussy and she started sucking on my clit (my absolute favourite!).  <br/>“Yes, Yes YEEEEEES baby, FUUUUUUUUUCK!” I screamed out as the exhilarating pleasure coursed through my veins.  <br/>When the orgasm had just about passed, Jenny removed her fingers and started furiously rubbing my clit with her hand until I screamed louder than I had all day, and a streaming jet of clear liquid shot out of me and sprayed all over Jenny and the kitchen floor, instantly soaking both her and it.</p><p>I lay there on top of the cold marble countertop trembling, while Jenny peppered my thighs with soft kisses, and lapped up the juices now flowing down my legs.  <br/>“Well, well, well.  You did what you were told first time, good girl” Jenny gave a slight purr as she said this which gave me goosebumps all over.  Jenny slowly stood up and dusted herself off before smacking me lightly on the ass and heading back out to the car.  I couldn’t do anything but stay where I was until my legs had stopped trembling and I could breath and see properly again.  After what felt like an eternity, Jenny returned with a large suitcase and a bag of groceries in her hands.  This seemed to wake me from my stupor and I sat up and began tentatively pulling up my underwear and leggings which were soaked through.<br/>“I wouldn’t bother with those if I were you, they block my view too much.” Jenny said with a sly smile.<br/>“Then what will I wear, we haven’t unpacked yet and I’m not letting you bring everything in on your own!” I replied quizzically.<br/>“You’re damn right you’re not letting me take all this stuff in on my own, but there’s no one around for miles.  Just take them off and go out and grab a bag or two.”<br/>“But what if...”<br/>“No one is going to see you other than me and maybe the odd sheep.  You need to get it in your head right now, there is no one around to see us so we can do whatever the hell we want.  And right now I want you to strip off and go and help me empty the car!” Jenny said, nee commanded.  I did what she said, striping off my sodden underwear and leggings and discarding them on the kitchen floor before heading out to the car to bring the next lot of stuff in.</p><p>When Jenny returned from inside, she was stark naked and her perfect body looked ethereal in the afternoon sunlight.  I could do nothing but stare at her and think about how lucky I was to call this woman, this goddess, the love of my life and know that she felt exactly the same way I did.  Jenny laughed at me and the look I must have had on my face, and I realised for the first time since we left home that we truly were able to do whatever we wanted and this week was going to be the best way to end a year, and start a brand new one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>